L Amore
by Sonohrina
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un Guitarrista y Vocalista muy famoso en Konoha, es serio y soltero muy atractivo a los ojos de cualquier mujer, pero su encuentro con una extranjera en un aeropuerto le hace enamorarse y superar los miedos de ser amado y de amar. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Eh aquí mi nuevo Fic, espero les guste… y tranquilas seguire los demás **** saludos…**

En el aeropuerto de Konoha "Konoha Villafranca" una joven de 27 años iba bajando de su avión, rumbo a buscar sus maletas, la joven era de estatura promedio, delgada, cabello rosa largo, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Ella se llama Sakura Haruno, hace un año se graduó de médico y decidió mudarse a Konoha para cumplir su meta de ser médico cardiólogo.

No conocía a nadie iba a empezar de nuevo, en una nueva ciudad, ya que en su país se esforzó por terminar sus estudios al haberse casado tan joven. Dicho matrimonio fracaso a los dos años y nunca más volvió a tener pareja puesto que piensa que el amor no existe para ella.

Junto con recoger sus maletas decidió marcar el número de su mama desde su celular mientras esperaba taxi.

**Mama ya llegue a Konoha **– dijo Sakura por celular.

**Gracias al cielo mi amor y ya te diriges a tu casa, recuerda que al llegar me llamas para saber que ya estás en casa tranquila y segura hablamos luego –** dijo la mama.

**Si mama te quiero –**dijo colgando el celular.

En otro lugar del aeropuerto de Konoha se encuentra el grupo KONOHRA, estos 5 chicos están en el área de maletas recogiendo sus maletas para dirigirse a la camioneta que los llevaría a la casa de los Uchiha.

**Ahh pero que cansado estoy – **se quejó Naruto Uzumaki, tomando su maleta

**Somos dos, pero te juro que solo quiero comer **–dijo Shikamaru Nara, tocando su estómago y tomando su maleta.

**Lo bueno es que tu mama sabe que llegamos y nos debió de preparar algo delicioso – **dijo Sai Kin emocionado tomando la maleta.

**Claro por eso mejor nos apuramos – **dijo Sem empezando a caminar con su maleta.

**Si… si yo solo quiero llegar- **dijo Sasuke Uchiha aburrido caminando cerca de Gaara Sabaku No, llevando su maleta.

Mientras se dirigían a la salda notaron que el ambiente estaba muy frio y con mucho viento. Sin previo aviso una bufanda rosa golpeo suavemente el rostro de Sasuke.

**Pero que! –**dijo Sasuke comenzando a retirar la bufanda de su rostro.

**Ahahahahahahah –**los chicos se reían de el.

Y en eso una chica se acerca.

**Narra Sakura**

Mientras esperaba al taxi que había llamado e intentaba no congelarme en el intento, mi bufanda rosa de repente salió volando por el viento que había.

Al girar a ver dónde cayo mi bufanda, vi que llego directo al rostro de un chico, de inmediato fui hacia donde se encontraba para disculparme y pedirle de vuelta mi bufanda.

**Escuse segnore – **dije de inmediato notando como 4 chicos me miraban.

**Tranquilla non passa nulla –**dijo muy calmadamente terminando de quitarse la bufanda y cuando lo hizo solo pude ver su rostro y pensé** "dios mío que bello, ahaha Ino mi mejor amiga tenía razón los chicos de aca son lindos"**

**Narra Diego**

Al escuchar su disculpa le dije que no pasó nada pero al quitarme la bufanda y la mire me quede atontado, tanto así que no me acorde de cómo hablar y me distraje al sentir un olor dulce que me invadió y al fijarme venia de esa bufanda.

Al volver a verla vi que era hermosa, su cabello, su cuerpo, su cara, todo era hermoso, el detalle era que ni ella ni yo decíamos nada solo nos mirábamos a los ojos, cosa que Sai noto y decidió romper las miradas.

**Sasuke, porque no le entregas la bufanda a su dueña **– le escuche decir a Sai y de inmediato reaccione.

**Eh si claro – **dije entregándosela.

**Si Sasuke, porque dudo que el rosa te quede bien **–dijo Naruto burlándose de mí.

**Por cierto mucho gusta soy Shikamaru –**dijo este como si nada.

**Y yo soy Gaara un placer **– dijo el mismo sonriendo.

**Si Cara yo soy Naruto **– dijo muy cariñoso.

**Yo soy Sai y este es Sasuke –**dijo Sai señalándome yo aún nodecía nada.

**Un placer, soy Sakura y ya debo irme llego mi taxi adiós **– se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al taxi.

**Narra Sakura**

En cuanto tome mi bufanda me despedí y camine hacia mi taxi, para luego darle la dirección del lugar donde voy a vivir, al subir no pude evitar mirar por la ventana del taxi al chico que se llama Sasuke, decidí despejar mi mente y concentrarme en llegar.

**Narra Sasuke**

A lo que se despidió me quede como idiota viéndola hasta que subió al taxi y de repente escuche.

**Sasuke! corre búscala ese es tu amor** – dijo Kiba burlándose.

**Ahora me gustaría saber si aún sabes hablar o la bonita se llevó tu lengua con la bufanda** – dijo Gaara riéndose.

**Chicos chicos no ven que aún está pendiente de la ragazza **– dijo Naruto con seriedad de burla.

**Ahahaha si no es por nosotros le roba la bufanda a la pobre, Sasuke, si querías una bufanda rosa me hubieras dicho y te la regalo** – dijo Naruto burlándose aún más.

**Ya basta vámonos** – dije serio ocultando mi vergüenza.

Camino a la camioneta me di cuenta de que aun sentía el olor de esa chica, al entrar y acomodarme en mi asiento hundí el mentón en mi bufanda y de inmediato sentí su perfume el cual quedo impregnado en mi bufanda. Como idiota sonreí y recordé su rostro y pensé **"así que Sakura, será que te volveré a verte"**

**Narra Sakura**

Luego de darle la dirección al chofer puso en marcha el auto, después de un tiempo en camino por fin el auto se detuvo el chofer apago el auto y comenzó a bajar mi equipaje.

Al salir del auto hacia la entrada de la casa para abrirla y que el chofer pudiera meter mi equipaje, tome la maleta de mano entre junto con él y salí para pagarle en el momento que estoy pagando noto que llega una camioneta, la vecina salió muy emocionada junto a otro chico; varios chicos salen de la camioneta y el chofer comienza a bajar las maletas.

Me doy vuelta para entrar a mi casa cuando repentinamente hay una brisa fuerte y mi bufanda vuela de nuevo, a lo que giro noto que sale disparada y BUM a la cara de uno de esos chicos.

"**Definitivamente no usare bufandas el resto de mi vida"** pienso, suspiro y camino en dirección de mi bufanda.

**Narra Sasuke**

Ya habíamos llegado a casa, baje para saludar a mi madre pero imagínense mi sorpresa al no ver el rostro de mi madre porque una bufanda rosa tapa mi rostro… **"Acaso era un deja vu"…..** pense y como si fuera coincidencia esta olía exactamente como la de esa chica; al quitarme la bufanda lo primero que oí fue esa disculpa exactamente la misma voz y al verla era ella!

**Lo siento no fue….** – callo de repente, sorprendida al ver que era yo de nuevo.

**Narra Sakura**

Cuando vi al chico quede helada,, dios era el

**Tranquila, de nuevo no fue nada –** me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y entregándome la bufanda.

**Cara! Holaaa- **dijo Naruto emocionado.

**Hola – **dije que un rubor mayor al color rojo del tomate.

**Valla ragazza acaso nos estas acosando** – dijo Sai mirándola divertido.

**Oh.. no no claro que no **– dije más roja aun**\- yo me estoy mudando acá al lado – **dice jugando con la bufanda ya en sus manos**.**

**Así que seran vecinos, linda noticia verdad Sasuke **– dijo Sai.

**Si así es –**dijo mirándome.

**Oh eres tu la nueva vecina** – dijo la señora – **mucho gusto yo soy Mikoto la mama de Sasuke** – dijo con una sonrisa.

**Un placer**, **Sakura Haruno** – le respondí.

**Cara, dime quieres venir a cenar hoy, mira él es Itachi mi hijo mayor**– dijo señalando a su hijo.

**Un placer, pero creo que rechazare su oferta esta noche** – dije un tanto apenada.

**Vamos no te haremos nada, ven** – dijo Mikoto.

**Vamos princesa, no mordemos además no debes de ser grosera con los vecinos** – dijo Kiba.

**Está bien los veré entonces a la hora de la cena** – les dije resignada.

**Bien, entonces nos vemos a las 18:00 querida** – se despidió con un abrazo y entro junto a los demás que se despidieron con un gesto de mano.

**Nos vemos**.- me dijo Sasuke.

Le sonreí y me despedí con un gesto de mano, entre a casa y busque mi celular para llamar a mi madre, si no es capaz de armar una guerra por no llamarla.

**Narra Sasuke**

La vi alejarse con una sonrisa cálida, a lo que entro en su casa me encamine a la mía, directo a mi habitación para dejar la maleta.

Mire por la ventana la casa de al lado note como se veía su habitación, ya que las ventanas estaban abiertas, en eso escuche la puerta.

**Adelante** – dije

**Sasuke te ocurre algo, estas distraído no escuchaste que mama te llamaba** –dijo Itachi.

**No para nada** – dije caminando a la puerta para salir.

**Sasuke tu no me engañas esa chica te llamo la atención no es así** –me dijo impidiéndome salir de la habitación.

**Eso parece hermano** –dije quitando su mano para salir.

**Sabes es linda y a mama le agrado que es lo más importante** –dijo riendo un poco.

**Si eres idiota** –le dije riéndome con él.

**Narra Sakura**

Luego de hablar con mi madre recorrí la casa para conocerla, tiene una sala, comedor, cocina, cuanto de lavado, baño, un estudio y en el segundo piso cuatro habitaciones cada una con baño y una de ellas con un balcón y ventanales, al parecer es muy grande para mí, sin contar el hermoso jardín trasero. Por suerte ya viene amueblada yo solo debo acomodar mi ropa en el bestier y listo.

A las 17:00 horas me acorde de la cena con los vecinos, así que me duche y arregle para irme. Luego de arreglarme, me encamine a la casa de mis vecinos y al llegar a la puerta toque el timbre.

**Narra Sasuke**

Estaba acostado en mi cama cuando vi la hora de que viniera Sakura, me levante fui a ducharme y alistarme, cuando estoy listo bajo para estar con los chicos en la sala cuando estamos bromeando escuche el timbre.

**Sasuke porque no vas abrir de segura es Sakura**– dijo Sai muy bromista.

**Ahah que gracioso –**le dije mas no me levante.

**Sasuke abre la puerta por favor, de seguro es Sakura** – escuche que dijo mama desde la cocina, el mundo conspira contra mi.

Al abrir la puerta pude verla de espalda mirando quien sabe que, ella estaba en la parte de afuera no entro si no que toco el timbre del portón, ella llevaba el cabello recogido con una coleta, unos jins, una blusa blanca con una chaqueta tejida de color beich al igual que sus sandalias sin tacón estaba vestida muy sencilla y cuando noto mi presencia acercarme para abrirle giro y se veía linda al parecer no tenía maquillaje pero podía notar que tenía frio porque su pequeña nariz estaba colorada lo que la haca ver encantadora

**Ciao!- **la salude.

**Ciao!** – me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

**Pasa antes de que te congeles –**le dije y ella sonrió aún mas.

**Lo notaste –**me dijo.

**Narra Sakura**

Sentí que alguien caminaba hacia a mí, me gire y lo vi, era Sasuke se veía muy bien, jins un suéter simple y una chaqueta negra de cuero se veía realmente varonil.

**Ciao!- **me saludo con una sonrisa cálida.

**Ciao!** – le devolví el saludo.

**Pasa antes de que te congeles –**me dijo abriendo el portón.

**Lo notaste –**le dije.

**Es muy obvio que no estas acostumbrada al frio**– me dijo.

**Si algo así, permiso**– le dije mientras pasaba.

**Y la bufanda –**dijo mirándome.

**Eh no creo que sea buena idea usarlas** – le dije recordando los encuentros entre nosotros y me sonroje.

**Por hoy creo que es suficiente de ellas** – me respondió con una sonrisa.

**Estoy de acuerdo contigo**– le dije, mientras el abría la puerta de su casa.

**Ciao bella** – dijo el chico llamado Naruto.

**Eh como estas** – dijo Shikamaru.

**Y la bufanda** – dijo Kiba y todos rieron.

**Decidí dejarla **– les dije sonriendo.

**Que buena idea, porque Sasuke ya estaba resignado a verla muy cerca de nuevo**– dijo Sai

**Cállense, Sakura dame tu chaqueta**.- me dijo Sasuke.

Le sonreí y me quite la chaqueta para luego entregársela.

**Narra Sasuke**

Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta no podía quitarle la vista de encima, pues debajo tenía una blusa que era con encaje en la espalda dejando esa piel expuesta y debo decir que se veía tan suave, note su pequeña cintura que se ve sexy, me quede tan idiota pensando en su espalda que no note cuando se giró para entregarme la chaqueta.

**SASUKE** – me grito Sai.

**Estas perdido o que** –dijo Gaara

**La pobre está esperando que tomes la chaqueta mal educado** – dijo Kiba.

**Disculpa** –le dije mirándola.

**Está bien no es nada** –dijo sonriendo al parecer le causo gracia mi momento de distracción.

**Ciao Sakura** –dijo mi mama saliendo de la cocina.

**Como esta** –le respondió ella a mi madre.

Mientras ella se dirigía a saludar a mi madre note que tiene un cuerpo muy lindo, un abdomen plano, piernas firmes, un trasero muy provocativo y sus senos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, pero al verla con mi madre me encanto que se llevaran bien, debo admitir que me encanto verla abrasar tan dulcemente a mi madre.

**Y QUE LES PARECIO… ESPERO REVIEWS RECUERDEN SON GRATIS Y ME HACEN FELIZ…**

**CHAITOO**


	2. Chapter 2

Narra Sakura

Una vez que llegue, note los comentarios sarcasticos y las bromas de los chicos referentes a Sasuke y a mi. Me ofreci ayudar con la cena y asi escaparme de ellos. La señora Mikoto no fue facil de convencer pero lo logre.

Ten Sakura - me dijo mientras terminaba de laver mis monos. Me entrego un cuchillo y una tabla de picar - dejame lavar las verduras - dijo caminando a la nevera.

Gracias - le dije tomando las cosas.

Aqui - dijo entregandome un tazón con lo que cortaria.

¿Como quiere que las corte? - pregunte.

En julianas porfavor - dijo y asenti - Sakura puedo preguntar que haras aca- pregunto amablemente.

Consegui una beca para la especialización de mi carrera - dije concentrada en no cortarme.

Que bueno, es una gran oportunidad pero ¿cual es tu profesión? - dijo revolviendo algo en la estufa.

Soy medico - dije tomando otro vegetal.

Oh que bueno - me dijo - no parece y espero no ofenderte - sonrei.

No lo hace - dije y viba Sasuke entrando.

¿Ofenderla mama? - pregunto.

Sasuke, le estaba diciendo a Sakura que no parece medico - le dijo y el prestaba atencion - Para mi parece modelo de profesion - me sorprendi.

No lo creo - dije avergonzada.

Estoy de acuerdo con mama - dijo Sasuke haciendome ruborizar.

Oh, ahora vuelvo ire a la despensa por una especie - dijo - Sasuke revuelve aqui - Sasuke asintio y comenzo a revolver - no dejes de hacerlo o nos quedaremos sin cena - Sasuke suspero.

Si mama - dijo sonriendo. Estubamos en silencio ocupandonos de lo que haciamos. Cuando Naruto grito asustando y provocando que me cortara con el cuchillo o mas bien que lo enterrara en mi palma.

Ahh - dije soltaldo el cuchillo y tomando mi palma para evitar que sangrara pero eso fue inutil.

¡Sakura! - dijeron Naruto y Sasuke a la vez.

¿Que ocurrio? - dijo Mikoto preocupada al ver la sangre sobre el tope y las verduras.

El idiota del Dove grito asustando a Sakura - dijo Sasuke a mi lado tomando mi mano cubriendo la herda con un pañuelo - Itachi - grito Sasuke.

¿Que paso? - dijo al ver la escena.

Enciende el auto - dijo Mikoto - debemos llevarla a emergencia - Itachi salio de la cocina y Mikoto apago la estufa pues la cena se arruino.

Lamento lo de la cena - dije avergonzada.

Cara olvida eso - dijo Kiba entrando junto a los demas.

Fue culpa de Naruto, no tuya - dijo Sasuke - Ven vamos al auto - yo asenti y fui con el. Sasuke tomo el abrigo de ambos. Me ayudo a colocar el mio sobre mis hombros y el de el se lo llevo en el hombro sin llegar a ponerselo. Mire a Sasuke notando su preocupación por el accidente. Mire su ropa y su camisa estaba manchada de sangre.

Sasuke - el me miro, mientras abria la puerta del auto - lamento lo de tu camisa - el bajo la mirada y sonrio.

No importa es algo material - entre al auto seguido por el que no habia soltado mi mano- lo importante es que estes bien - sonrei.

Chicos llamenme en cuanto lleguen - dijo Mikoto. Itachi puso el auto en marcha. Una vez en el hospital mire el nombre.

Oh aqui trabajare - dije bajando del auto y Sasuke sin soltar mi mano sonrio.

Entonces ya se donde hacerme chequeos - me ruborice por su comentario - Escusemi. Bisogno aiutta - le dijo al enfermero. Miro la sangre en nuestra ropa y nos llevo a un cubiculo.

Deben llenar esto - dijo el enfermero entregandonos una planilla,Sasuke la tomo y me la coloco en la camilla y su telefono sono pero el miro la pantalla y la ignoro. Con la mano derecha llene la planilla y se la di al enfermero - el doctor vendra en un momento - dijo y salio.

Permiso - dijo un hombre de tez blanca, cabello castaño largo y ojos color perla - Soy Neji Hyuga y sere el medico que la atendera esta noche - dijo con amabilidad mirando una cartilla - ¿Haruno Sakura? - asenti - bien, veamos que ocurrio - dijo mirando mi mano envuelta en el pañuelo - ¿Me permite? - le dijo a Sasuke quien estaba frente a mi y tomando la mano lesionada.

Claro - dijo con el ceño fruncido soltando mi mano y su telefono volvio a sonar pero el volvio a colgar.

¿Puedo saber que le ocurrio? - Pregunto con educacion colocandose unos guantes y tomando mi mano.

Me lastime con un cuchillo mientras picaba unos vegetales - le dije viendo como terminaba de quitar el pañuelo. Examino mi mano y me miro.

Por suerte, la herida no es profunda como para haber dañado algun nervio o tendon - en uno de los gabinetes busco unas gasas y alcohol para limpiar el area y examinar mejor. Cuando senti el liquido sobre la herida quite mi mano instintivamente y sus orbes plata se clavaron en mi - Intente no moverse asi cuando le suture, podria dañarla - dijo tomando de nuevo mi mano.

Lo lamento - dije apenada.

¿Podria abrir y cerrar la mano? - asenti y lo hice sin problemas - ¿nota algo distinto? - pregunto.

No. Todo esta normal, obviando la molestia de la cortada - le dije.

Muy bien, entonces desinfectare y curare el area para suturarla - al decir esto busco los insumos necesarios y volvio para suturar la herida, el celular de Sasuke volvio a sonar y el seguia cortando la llamada - Disculpe la imprudencia pero ¿Usted no es de aqui verdad? - pregunto sin mirarme ya que estaba atendiendo mi mano.

No. Acabo de llegar - dije observando lo que el hacia. Un sonido de celular nos distrajo de nuevo. Pero Sasuke se disculpo suspiro y contesto su telefono.

Pronto - dijo y fruncio el ceño - ¡Merda! - paso su mano por el cabello - bien ire en un momento - dijo cortando la llamada - Sakura, afuera hay camarografos. Ya saben que estoy aqui - ¿No entendia? nada.

Lo lamento, pero no entiendo - el me miro elevando una ceja.

Los chicos y yo tenemos una banda - ¿Es famoso?.

Oh. Yo... Auu - me queje y el medico fruncia el ceño.

Disculpe - dijo sin mirarme.

No. disculpeme a mi, me movi - el asintio y sonrio - Sasuke no lo sabia y no se si te ofendo... Au - dije de nuevo ¿Porque tarda tanto y porque me lastima?.

Para nada - dijo sonriendo - pero en cuanto terminen de suturarte, debemos buscar una manera de que ellos no te vean - mordi mi labio ¿Se avergonzaba de mi?

Listo, puede hacer todo normal pero sin exagerar - dijo el doctor - Encuanto a esconderla, Porque no se va usted y ella despues - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

¿Disculpe? - dijo Sasuke al parecer molesto.

Si le averguenza que lo vean o fotografien con ella, entonces marchese sin ella - dijo Neji sorprendiendonos, tomo una venda y la comenzo a colocar en mi mano.

¿Quien se cree es? Ella no me averguenza - dijo molesto - Solo quiero proteger su privacidad - dijo mirandome - Ademas, no es su asunto. Procure hacer su trabajo y ya - dijo el molesto.

Si Claro - le dijo con sarcasmo - Señorita Haruto, aqui tiene el alta - dijo entregandome una hoja - Mi turno termina en 5 minutos - dijo mirando su reloj -si me lo permite puedo llevarla a su casa - dijo y me sonroje.

¿Que? ¿Esta loco? - dijo Sasuke molesto.

Narra Sasuke

Acaso escuche bien, este idiota esta procurando a Sakura. Eso no lo permitire.

Yo... - el la interrumpio.

¿Loco? No. Simplemente se que lugar darle a las mujeres y usted no lo hace -dijo mirandome fijamente - Desde que llegaron su celular no deja de sonar y ¿Como le dice que deben arreglarselas para que no los vean los fotografos? - volvio hablar - Con una mujer asi nunca me preocuparia porque me vieran con ella. A no ser que la considere como un juego - lo matare, eso es seguro.

¿Avergonzarme? ¿De que esta hablando? y ¿No es un maldito juego? solo no quiero que las Fans la molesten con preguntas o insultos - dije molesto - Y si ya termino entonces nos vamos - mire a Sakura y tome su muñeca derecha para que me siguiera y ella lo hizo - Una vez lejos del cubiculo ella me llamo.

Sasuke - me detuve y la mire - ¿Estas bien? - pregunto avergonzada. Y suspire solte su muñeca.

Disculpa - dije - es solo que - hice una pausa - no soporto que crean que por tener fama soy un maldito egoista que no se preocupa por lo demas - pase la mano por mi cabello - el dijo eso sin siquiera saber si eras mi novia o solo una amiga, las llamadas eran de mama pero no atendi porque queria ver lo que el hacia y escuchar lo que decia - ella me miraba prestando atencion - Estaba preocupado por tu mano, siento que es mi responsabilidad - ella se ruborizo.

No lo es, solo fue un accidente - mordio su labio - el no te conoce como para juzgarte - intento calmarme.

Sakura ¿Te importaria perder tu anonimato? - me miro extrañada - ¿Quieres que te vea conmigo la prensa? - elevo una ceja.

Yo... - sono mi celular.

Diga - la mire "Sasuke salgan rapido, estan llegando las fanaticas" le escuche decir a Itachi - un momento, no cuelgues - Le dije a Itachi - ¿Te avergonzaria salir conmigo en fotos de revistas, internet y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas? ¿perder un poco tu privacidad? Y tener a muchas personas haciendote preguntas y acosandote por las redes sociales y tu casa - ella sonrio y asintio - Saldre en un momento con ella a mi lado - colgue y nos dirigimos a la puerta que Itachi indico.

Ahm Sasuke - se detuvo buscando algo - ¿Tienes mi chaqueta? - pregunto - Debi olvidarla en el cubiculo - dijo "Yo tampoco la recorde" suspiro - ¿Nos vamos? - dijo. Me quite mi chaqueta y se la coloque - No es necesario - dijo intentando no dejar que se la colocara, pero al ser mas agil que ella, se la puse sin problemas.

Te congelaras. Es tu primera noche aqui y esta nevando - se ruborizo y no se opuso. al salir notamos los flashes y el asalto de preguntas.

¿Sasuke es tu novia? ¿Que le paso? ¿Como se llama? y muchas preguntas mas, sin hablar del grito de las fanaticas. Note la incomodidad de Sakura ante en tumulto de gente, asi que la tome por la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo para guiarla y llegar rapido al auto. Abri rapido la puerta y Sakura entro primero y luego entre yo.

Vaya alboroto armaron ustedds dos - sonrei.

Lo lamento - se disculpo ella sonrojada.

De nuevo, no te disculpes - le dije.

Narra Sakura

El tiene razón. No es tu culpa - dijo Itachi. No dije nada solo mire por la ventana del auto y me hundi en el asiento escondiendome en la chaqueta y al hacerlo un olor me invadio.

Vainilla - dije por lo bajo.

Dijiste algo - me sonroje y negue con mi cabeza.

Mama me llamo mil veces, molesta porque tu no contestabas - dijo Itachi.

No podia contestar estaban atendiendola - dijo molesto.

Que te pasa sasuke, acaso te cayo mal el medico - la pego, deben de conocerse muy bien, sonrei.

Idiota, solo llevanos a casa - dijo. El resto del camino fue silencioso, al llegar me baje. Todos salieron para ver como estaba.

Linda, cuentame que te dijo el medico - pregunto Mikoto.

Puedo hacer todo normal, solo debo cuidar de no lastimarme - ella suspiro.

Grazie a Dio - dijo - Bueno vamos a comer - dijo entrando.

No. es decir, no tengo hambre - dije y Sasuke me miro.

Es por mi culpa - dijo Naruto.

No Naruto, es solo que ya me alcanzo el cansancio del viaje - el suspiro.

Entonces dejame hacerte un te para que duermas bien - dijo Mikoto.

Gracias - dijo entrando conmigo a la casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, tuve un problema subiendo el capitulo, asi que aqui esta de nuevo espero lo disfruten

Narra Sasuke

Vi como mi madre y Sakura entraban a su casa. Suspire y subí directamente a mi habitación, me recosté en la cama intentando calmar mi mal humos cortesía del "Doctor Chapatin" ¿Como se atreve a opinar sobre mi vida? No ¿Como se atreve a hablar sobre Sakura y yo?

¿Quien se cree? Estúpido de mierda - gruñí.

¿Hablando solo Sasuke? - dijo Itachi divertido desde la puerta de mi habitación.

No te importa - realmente estaba cabreado.

Oh Espera - dijo levantando las manos - no pagues tus demonios conmigo - se sentó en la silla del escritorio - ¿Me contaras que te ocurrió? o ¿Debo sacártelo? - Maldición, cuando itachi dice así, nada bueno me pasara hasta que hable.

El medico que atendió a Sakura, saco sus propias conclusiones entre ella y yo - Itachi elevo una ceja.

¿Y? es decir, lo han hecho miles de veces - yo negué.

El prácticamente insinuó que por ser yo un cantante estaba con ella por capricho, que solo la utilizaría a mi conveniencia - gruñí.

Y eso te molesta ¿Porque? - se acomodo en la silla.

Itachi, me molesta porque el que sea cantante, no me hace un maldito egolatra ni un inhumano - Me senté.

¿El dijo otra cosa? - Me miro con esa cara de ¡Me ocultas algo! - Sasuke, Realmente ¿Que fue lo que te molesto? - dijo.

El la cortejo frente a mi - Itachi sonrió.

Ohh - se puso pensativo y sonrió - Quiere decir que ¿Ella te gusta? - lo mire como si estuviera loco.

¿Gustarme? ¡No! Itachi llevo un día conociéndola o mejor dicho horas - el volvió a sonreír.

Y eso fue suficiente hermanito - se levanto.

No me trates como a un niño - el sonrió.

Me alegra que por fin vieras a otra - dijo dándome la espalda - Quiere decir que ya la olvidaste - Yo sabia muy bien a quien se referia.

Itachi - el salio riéndose - Estoy feliz por ti - grito desde el pasillo haciéndome reír "Idiota" pensé. Me levante y mire por la ventana. Mire a una de las ventanas de la vecina y la vi. Vi a Sakura y a mama conversando en la habitación de ella. Hablaban con tanta confianza que ambas se reían. Sakura intento subir a la cama una maleta pero no pudo con una sola mano. Así que mama la ayudo, abrió dicha maleta y busco algo de ropa, al encontrarla vi como se quito la blusa quedándose con el brasier, debo admitir que lucia perfecta. Me imagino si su piel sera tan suave como la de sus manos. Sentí una punzada en cierto lugar de cuerpo, hacia años que no me pasaba esto solo por ver a una chica en brasier. Cerre las cortinas y le marque a mi madre al celular.

Bueno - contesto.

Mama, podrías decirle a Sakura que seria buena idea que comprara continas o se vista en otro lugar - dije.

¿La viste? - pregunto escandalizada.

Si. Es por eso que te llamo, otros podrían verla y hacer quien sabe dios - recode las curvas de sus senos y otra punzada me gano.

Le diré muchas gracias - dijo y colgó. Yo por mi lado, me acosté en la cama y note el bulto en mi pantalón. "Por Dios. Acaso soy un adolescente" suspire y me coloque boca abajo. Gruir al sentir el roce de mi ropa y la cama en aquel lugar. "Diablos" pensé y volví a acomodarme y el roce volvió a afectarme. Tendría que acabar con esto. Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a actuar como un puberto. Me levante cerre la puerta de mi habitación y fui a darme una ducha fría.

Narra Sakura

Luego de terminar de poner mi blusa Mikoto colgó el celular y me miro avergonzada - Querida debemos ir a comprar cortinas - la mire extrañada.

¿Porque? - pregunte.

Porque Sasuke acaba de decirme que no te vistas aquí, pues el te vio en brasier - me puse como un tomate - y que asi como el te vio, otros podrían hacerlo - mire por la ventana y vi una ventana frente a la mía pero aquella tenia cortinas azul.

Dios mio ¡Que vergüenza! - dije y ella rió.

No te preocupes, Sasuke es muy respetuoso y ya no es un puberto que se aloca por todo - rió - no se si me explico - dijo sonriendo. En eso tiene razón, ya no somos niños.

Gracias a Dios - Suspire.

Bueno querida me marcho- dijo levantándose de la cama - Te esperare para desayunar y no aceptare ni un no ni ayuda en la cocina - dijo despidiéndose con un beso en cada mejilla.

Esta bien - sonreí - ¿A que hora? - pregunte.

A las 7 y media u 8 - sonrió y la acompañe a la salida. Una vez sola continué acomodando todo en su lugar. Fui a mi habitación y acomode la ropa interior en los cajones, ropa de casa o pijama en otros y por ultimo la ropa de closet. Pero esta acción quedo incompleta pues no tenia ganchos, revise toda la casa e hice una lista con todo lo que necesitaba y debo decir que era mucho. Ya era tarde así que tome una ducha y me vestí en el baño por si las dudas. Rato después caí en los brazos de morfeo.

Narra Sasuke

Ya había amanecido, me levante y fui a tomar una ducha para despertarme, cepille mis dientes, me vestí con ropa para correr, obviamente iba abrigado pues estaba nevando, tome mi Ipod y salí antes de que las fans llegaran a la puerta. Cerre el pequeño portón de la casa y cuando me dispuse a salir Sakura salio vestida con ropa de entremiento muy similar a la que yo tenia.

Oh Buenos Días Sasuke - dijo ruborizada.

Buenos días ¿Como esta tu mano? - pregunte.

Bien - dijo mirándola y esta estaba cubierta con un guante.

¿Correras? - pregunte y ella asintió - ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos juntos? Así podría mostrarte un buen lugar - ella asintió y con mi mano le indique el camino.

Narra Sakura

Ambos íbamos trotando al lado del otro, note como Sasuke se adelantaba unos pasos y volvía su trote lento, supongo que por mi. Me guió hasta un pequeño parque frondoso, supongo que corre aquí buscando privacidad.

Es un lindo lugar - dije mientras me detenía y me sentaba para respirar, estaba demasiado cansada.

¿Agotada? - dijo y yo asentí.

No es lo mismo correr en este clima - suspire. Y el sonrió.

Te acostumbraras - dijo estirando la mano para levantarme, suspire y se la di.

¿Corres a diario? - pregunte al levantarme y acomodarme la chaqueta.

Mientras este en Konoha si - dijo haciendo lo mismo. Una vez que salimos del parque, y ya estábamos por llegar a casa vi un tumulto de chicas en la entrada de su casa.

¿Es enserio? - dije sorprendida. Sasuke me tomo de la mano y nos ocultamos tras un árbol.

¿Las llaves de tu casa? - coloco su mano frente a mi - Dámelas - busque en mi bolsillo y se las entregue - ¿Es esta? - pregunto por la llave del portón y yo asentí.

¿Te esconderás en mi casa? - el asintió. Me tomo de la muñeca y corrió hasta el portón, lo abrió antes de que las chicas lo notaran.

¿Tienes practica? - dije y el sonrió divertido entregándome las llaves, mientras yo cerraba.

Un poco - dijo y señalo la puerta de entrada. Al entrar observo el lugar rápidamente - Es casi igual a casa - dijo quitándose la chaqueta - Pero, deberías comprar cortinas para las habitaciones - me ruborice y el me miro - Lo lamento, no quise.. - lo interrumpí.

Esta bien - dije avergonzada- Por suerte lo notaste no quiero imaginarme en ropa interior ante la mirada de algún pervertido - el asintió y camino hacia la cocina.

¿Puedo? - pregunto señalando la nevera.

Si claro. Pero no encontraras nada - el la abrió y saco una botella de agua por la mitad.

¿Es lo único que tienes? ¿No has comido nada? - pregunto sorprendido.

Aun no hago mercado - el elevo una ceja - Adamas, tu mama me invito a desayunar - mire el reloj y ya eran las 7 y media.

Ya veo, igual luego iremos de compras luego, claro si no te molesta - dijo sonriendo.

No, me vendría bien saber donde esta el supermercado - sonreí con el. Pero el sonido del timbre nos distrajo - ¿Quien puede ser? solo los conozco a ustedes y no creo que puedan salir - Sasuke elevo una ceja.

Vamos saldré contigo, en caso de que sea algún extraño - lo mire confundida - Así vera que no estas sola - sonrió divertido. Asentí y caminamos a la puerta, cuando abrí vi fuera del portón al medico que me atendió.

¿El medico? - dije y Sasuke frunció el ceño. Camine hasta el portón y Sasuke se quedo en la puerta viendo pues si salia de seguro las fans no nos dejarían tranquilos - Hola - dije captando su atención.

Señorita Haruno - dijo sonriendo. Mire a Sasuke y el se veía molesto.


End file.
